One Day
by D3villaZ
Summary: Ada hari di saat Sasuke tidak mendapat misi, Sakura cuti dan liburnya Sarada dari Akademi. Ada hari di mana Sasuke cemburu pada kedekatan Sakura dan Sarada. S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri V.


**Naruto** dan segala propertinya milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , _**One Day**_ coretan **D3villaZ** ini dibuat tanpa maksud untuk mengambil keuntungan apapun.

 _ **Prompt**_ **#26**

 **SasuSakuSara** _ **Fanfiction**_

Ada hari di saat Sasuke tidak mendapat misi, Sakura cuti dan liburnya Sarada dari Akademi. Ada hari di mana Sasuke cemburu pada kedekatan Sakura dan Sarada. S-Savers _Contest_ : Banjir TomatCeri V.

.

.

Selamat membaca, yaaa~

.

.

Sang surya telah keluar dari peraduannya, goresan jingga pada langit kelabu perlahan memudar, digantikan arakan awan putih pada langit biru. Di sebuah rumah minimalis yang di kelilingi pagar kayu, daun-daun pohon tersibak angin, lalu datang satu-dua burung menuju salah satu jendela di rumah itu.

Tuk-tuk-tuk.

Burung cantik berwarna putih itu mematuk kaca jendela dengan paruhnya, lalu daun jendela itu berderit, perlahan terbuka, mulanya mungkin tidak tertutup dengan benar. Sepasang gorden terjulur keluar, menari mengikuti sapuan angin, membuat burung cantik itu tersentak kemudian terbang menjauh.

Di balik gorden tersebut, terdapat sebuah ranjang, di atasnya ada dua sosok manusia berbaring menyamping, saling berhadapan, selembar selimut menutupi tubuh mereka sampai sebatas pinggang. Salah satu dari mereka, yang berambut _raven_ acak-acakan, menumpu kepalanya dengan tangan, matanya telah terbuka, tepat mengarah pada sosok yang dicintainya.

"Ngh," erangan suara lembut itu berasal dari wanita berambut merah muda. Telapak tangan besar mengelus pipi empunya suara dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tak lama, kelopak mata berbulu lentik itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang kelereng hijau. "Suamiku."

Sang suami memajukan wajahnya guna mengecup kening lebar milik istrinya. Ia mengintip lengkungan bibir sang istri melalui helai rambutnya. " _Ohayou_ , Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk pelan, ia menarik pinggang suaminya mendekat, lalu menyembunyikan wajah ayunya di sisi batang leher suaminya. "Kapan kau datang, Sasuke- _kun_?" Ia melirik jendela kamar mereka yang telah terbuka, menduga jika Sasuke-suaminya yang gila misi itu tak menutupnya rapat.

"Ketika kau mendengkur."

"Iiih." Sakura melepas pelukannya pada pinggang Sasuke, ia mendudukkan dirinya. "Mana mungkin aku mendengkur. Sudah sana mandi, biar gantengnya balik lagi."

"Sakura."

Tak mengindahkan geraman Sasuke, kaki jenjang Sakura telah sukses melangkah menuju pintu bercat biru di samping lemari, ia menoleh untuk melempar kedipan sebelah mata, lalu menghilang di balik pintu yang kemudian tertutup kembali.

Sasuke yang awalnya berbaring menatap pintu kamarnya mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar, lalu menoleh ke jendela saat mendengar siulan burung dari sana.

"SARADA, SAPU DULU LANTAINYA!" Suara lantang (bukan marah) itu menyusup lubang telinga Sasuke, dengan segera ia bangkit untuk setelahnya berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Butuh sekitar dua puluh menit bagi Sasuke untuk kembali tampil menawan. Ia keluar dari kamar lalu mendapati Sarada-anaknya sedang mengepel lantai, gerakannya luwes seolah telah lama berlatih. Sasuke yang tidak mau mengganggu, melangkah pada sisi yang belum dipel, ia menuju halaman depan rumahnya.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Sasuke ketika membuka pintu utama rumahnya adalah guyuran air dari selang yang dipegang Sakura, wanita itu sedang menyirami bunga-bunga yang ia tanam.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sakura berbalik. "Sasuke- _kun_ , ada koran dan secangkir _ocha_ di halaman belakang," katanya begitu melihat Sasuke berjalan mendekat.

"Hn." Sasuke mengitari sisi rumahnya untuk sampai di halaman belakang. Di samping kolam ikan berbentuk setengah lingkaran, ada meja kayu bundar berpayung dan tiga buah kursi mengelilingnya, semua itu hasil buatan Sasuke beberapa tahun silam saat sedang tidak mendapat misi. Di atas meja itu, pesan Sakura tersampaikan, lekas ia duduk dan menyesap _ocha_ -nya sebelum membuka koran pagi.

Omong-omong, semalam setelah menyelesaikan misi dan melapor pada Naruto- _hokage_ saat ini, Sasuke masuk melalui jendela kamarnya dan langsung tidur di sisi istrinya. Karena lamanya misi yang Sasuke emban, semalam Naruto menyuruhnya libur, Sasuke hendak membantah dan Naruto menawar jika hanya sehari saja.

"Mama, biar aku saja yang mencuci."

Tepat di pintu kayu geser yang terbuka, itu berjarak dua puluh delapan meter dari Sasuke, ia melihat Sarada mengambil setumpuk pakaian yang dibawa Sakura. "Baiklah, Mama akan membuat sarapan."

Ada sebuah jam berbentuk tomat yang disandarkan pada batang payung di tengah meja bundar, Sasuke melihatnya dan sudah seharusnya Sarada berangkat ke Akademi, namun karena tadi Sarada sendiri yang meminta untuk mencuci pakaian, ia menebak kalau putrinya tengah libur hari ini.

Sasuke pikir lagi, sepertinya istrinya sedang libur juga sekarang, karena belum juga mandi dan sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumahnya.

"Mandilah, Sarada, Mama yang akan menjemurnya."

Tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke duduk, ada dua buah bambu dengan jarak dua meter. Sakura (ia tampak lebih segar seperti baru selesai mandi) mengambil sebuah gulungan pakaian basah, mengibaskannya, memasang hanger, lalu menggantungkannya pada tali yang terikat di dua bambu tadi.

"Sampoku habis, Ma." Itu Sarada, ia belum juga mandi serta muncul sambil membawa botol sampo dengan bagian tutupnya yang terbuka dan menghadap ke bawah.

"Stok kita juga habis, Sayang. Sehabis sarapan nanti kita belanja, ya." Sakura pun mengambil gulungan pakaian basah lagi.

Sarada mengangguk, ia membuang botol sampo bekas itu pada tempat sampah di sisi pintu geser.

Setelah selesai menjemur, Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah, lalu keluar lagi tanpa membawa ember tempat cucian tadi. Wanita yang identik dengan musim semi itu menghampiri Sasuke, kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

Sasuke masih fokus membaca korannya, diiringi suara tetesan air dari pancuran bambu yang menghantam kolam ikan.

"Suamiku, ayo sarapan," tegur Sakura lembut, ia tidak ingin membuyarkan kosentrasi Sasuke, hanya sekadar berharap mendapat perhatiannya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sejenak, wanita itu tengah tersenyum padanya. Ia pun melipat korannya, kemudian berdiri yang segera disusul Sakura. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura yang membawa cangkir kosong bekas Sasuke tadi.

"Semalam kan kau baru menyelesaikan misimu, jadi kau di rumah saja ya saat aku dan Sarada nanti belanja, Sasuke- _kun_ ," kata Sakura begitu mereka masuk melewati pintu kayu geser.

"Hn."

Di hadapan mereka langsung terdapat sebuah meja makan persegi dengan tiga kursi. Ruang makan di rumah itu tidak besar, didominasi warna oranye dilengkapi teksur kulit jeruk, di dindingnya hanya tertempel sebuah foto keluarga dan jam dinding berbentuk persegi di atasnya. Pada sudut ruangan ada vas tinggi dari anyaman yang berisi bunga lili. Hanya ada dua pintu di ruangan itu, satunya menuju halaman belakang, sisanya langsung menyambungkan dengan ruang tamu, bagian dapur dengan meja makan sendiri hanya dibatasi meja bar.

Sakura sudah menyiapkan aneka makanan di atas meja makan, ia beranjak ke rak untuk mengambil piring dan mangkuk, Sarada yang baru tiba di ruang makan langsung menghampirinya guna mengambil sumpit dan sendok.

Sasuke memerhatikan itu semua.

Setelah semuanya duduk mengelilingi meja makan, Sakura mengambilkan nasi untuk Sasuke, lalu Sarada menyodorkan sumpit padanya. Pagi itu, mereka sarapan dengan tenang, percakapan seputar cuaca atau yang lainnya akan dibahas sebentar setelah makan. Baru kemudian Sakura dan Sarada menaruh perlengkapan makan mereka.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke memerhatikan mereka berdua, sejak ia selesai mandi, mereka berdua sibuk sekali.

Sakura mencuci perlengkapan makan yang tadi mereka gunakan, di sampingnya berdiri Sarada dengan sebuah lap di tangan, bersiap mengeringkan. Setelah selesai, mereka berdua menyusun perlengkapan makan itu di tempat semula.

"Sarada, cepat bersiap dan ambil tas Mama di kamar," pesan Sakura yang langsung dituruti Sarada. Gadis berkacamata itu sempat mengecup pipi Sasuke sebagai kata ganti 'aku pergi, Papa.'

Sakura meletakkan sebuah piring dengan banyak irisan tomat di hadapan Sasuke. "Nah, Sasuke- _kun_ , kami pergi dulu ya, jaga rumah dan nikmati camilanmu."

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum, ia hendak melangkah pergi namun pergelangan tangannya ditahan Sasuke, pria itu menariknya dan mencium bibir istrinya dengan cepat.

Sakura pun pergi dengan tersipu malu. Di belakangnya, Sasuke memerhatikan punggung wanita itu.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu ditutup, Sasuke menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya, ia bersedekap ditemani suara detik jarum jam.

Sepi melanda Sasuke.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke mulai memakan irisan tomat yang Sakura sediakan, sambil menatap foto keluarganya di dinding. Dalam foto itu, Sasuke berdiri di paling depan, Sakura di belakangnya menarik kedua sudut bibir Sasuke membentuk seulas senyum, di belakang Sakura muncul Sarada yang berdiri menyerong sambil memasang kacamatanya di atas kepala Sakura.

Dalam hati Sasuke tersenyum, padahal di jidatnya muncul perempatan imajiner. Jarang sekali ia bebas dari misi, kenapa ia malah ditinggalkan sendiri?

"Hahahaha." Derai tawa Sakura terdengar karena lelucon Chouchou, kebetulan mereka berpapasan di sebuah toko.

"O ya, apa kalian sedang belanja untuk ulang tahun Sasuke- _jisan_?" tanya Chouchou.

Sakura merangkul Sarada dan mengangguk. "Ternyata Sarada sudah menceritakan pada semua orang, ya?" Sakura ingat saat bertemu Shikadai tadi, anak Shikamaru itu mengungkapkan hal yang sama. "Kalau begitu, kami duluan ya, Chouchou," pamit Sakura yang dibalas anggukan Chouchou.

Pandangan Chouchou tak lepas dari banyaknya bahan makanan yang dibeli Sakura, Mama-nya Sarada itu pasti akan memasak banyak makanan, ia pun teringat sang Ibu yang memasakan banyak makanan untuk sang Ayah setiap harinya. "Pantas saja Ayah gemuk, Ayah berulang tahun setiap hari," gumamnya.

Sakura dan Sarada mulai menghilang dari pandangan Chouchou.

" _Ne_ , Sarada, ayo mampir ke sana." Jari telunjuk Sakura mengarah pada toko aksesoris. Ia menyeret Sarada yang sedikit ogah-ogahan ke sana.

"Waah ini cantik sekali, ya." Sakura menaruh jepit rambut bermotif polkadot di kepala Sarada, namun tidak memasangkannya. "Kau suka, Sarada?"

"Maaa." Dari nadanya, Sarada tampak tidak setuju.

"Hei, kau harus mencobanya dulu." Sakura pun memasangkan jepit rambut itu pada Sarada setelah menimbang posisi yang pas. "Tuh kan, kau menggemaskan sekali. Ayo kita cari yang lainnya."

Sakura menarik tangan Sarada untuk beranjak ke bagian lain, sebelum itu Sarada sempat melirik penampilannya pada cermin terdekat, semburat merah tipis pun mampir di wajah cantiknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua sampai di bagian pita. "Ketika kecil Mama-mu ini sering memakai pita," ungkap Sakura.

Dengan ragu, Sarada menarik sebuah pita berwarna _beige_.

" _No_ , _no_. Itu terlalu polos, Sayang." Sakura mengambil pita bermodel _stripe_ dengan warna _turquoise_ , lalu menaruhnya di kepala Sarada. "Sehabis ini kita ke toko pakaian. Pita ini akan cocok dipadukan baju _pink_ ," putus Sakura.

"Tapi kado Papa?"

Sakura menaruh tangannya di bawah dagu, ia mamakai ekspresi berpikir. "Setelah ke toko pakaian, oke."

Akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dari toko aksesori dengan jepit rambut yang sama di kepala. Menilik dari tinggi Sarada yang hampir menyamai Sakura, mereka terlihat selayaknya adik-kakak yang akrab.

"Haah."

Sasuke menghela napas untuk yang kesekian. Ia melirik piringnya yang kosong, irisan tomat buatan sang istri telah habis lama sekali, cahaya senja juga sudah mulai menampakkan diri.

Sasuke berdiri dan mencuci piringnya, kemudian mandi, menutup jendela dan pintu, menyalakan lampu, lalu berakhir dengan duduk di ruang tamu. Ia menyetel _channel_ yang ia inginkan pada televisi di depannya.

.

.

Di sini gelap.

Bisik-bisik terdengar.

"Mama atau aku?"

"Kau saja, Sarada."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Eum, pencet hidungnya."

"Apa itu cara Uchiha?"

"Baiklah, biar Mama saja."

Ia merasa diguncang-guncang, suara lembut terdengar menyuruhnya bangun.

Sakura tersenyum kala perlahan suaminya membuka mata. Netra hitam itu mengerjap, menyesuaikan kondisi cahaya. Tepat di depannya ada dua wajah yang begitu ia sayangi.

" _Tanjoubi omedetou_!" seru Sakura dan Sarada secara bersama.

Sakura menyodorkan sebuah onigiri yang dibentuk menyerupai buah tomat (dengan ukuran seperti onigiri pada umumnya), di sekelilingnya terdapat _katsuobushi_ yang diserut, Sakura juga menambahkan dua buah tomat ceri yang mengapit sebuah lilin di atasnya.

Sejak dulu Sasuke memang tidak suka makanan manis, jadi daripada tidak dimakan, Sakura buat saja makanan favorit Sasuke dengan sedikit perombakan, hal itu biasanya sekadar formalitas, karena setelah tiup lilin Sasuke akan dihadapkan dengan banyak makanan masakan Sakura dan Sasuke harus menghabiskannya.

"Tiup, Papa," kata Sarada, ia tampak antusias secara samar.

"Hn." Sambil mengulas senyum kecil (samar), Sasuke merangkul leher Sakura dan Sarada, membawa mereka mendekat pada lilin di onigiri itu. "Tiup," perintahnya mutlak. Secara bersamaan, keluarga kecil itu pun memadamkan api di lilin tersebut.

Setelahnya Sakura mematikan televisi yang sudah menyala sejak ia pulang dan menemukan Sasuke tertidur di depannya. Wanita itu kemudian menggiring Sasuke dan Sarada menuju meja makan.

"Pa." Sarada memberi Sasuke sebuah kotak kado kecil, berwarna biru dengan pita merah besar. "Itu kadoku dan Kakashi- _jiisan_."

Sakura punya firasat tidak enak tentang kado itu. Pasalnya, ia dan putrinya tadi terlalu asyik berbelanja, bukan hanya membeli kebutuhkan rumah, tetapi barang-barang khas wanita, mereka bahkan sempat ke kedai _arcade_ , memainkan aneka permainan, sampai ketika jarak mereka sudah dekat dengan rumah, barulah teringat kalau mereka belum membeli kado untuk Sasuke, untungnya saja Sakura sudah membeli bahan makanan banyak dan Sarada punya titipan dari Kakashi untuk dijadikan kado bagi Sasuke.

"Papa, buka mulut."

Sebagai perayaan, maka secara bergantian, Sakura dan Sarada menyuapi Sasuke, hingga habislah makanan yang dibuat Sakura. Perut Sasuke begitu penuh. Ia hanya dapat menatap Sakura dan Sarada yang memasang wajah puas ketika membereskan meja makan.

Ibu dan anak itu tetap asyik mengobrol berdua. Sekembalinya mereka dari mencuci piring, kini Sakura dan Sarada sudah duduk lagi menemani Sasuke. Mereka masih di ruang makan.

"Saku―"

"Ma, kau tahu Mitsuki?" Sarada menyela ucapan Sasuke, terlebih Sasuke hanya berkata dengan suara pelan.

Mulanya Sasuke ingin mengajak Sakura tidur atau paling tidak mereka pindah ke ruang tamu (merangkap ruang keluarga) agar ia bisa menonton televisi, sehingga ada yang dapat ia lakukan, karena sepertinya tak ada ruang yang dapat Sasuke susupi di antara Sakura dan Sarada.

Menunggu dan menunggu.

Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, Sasuke mulai mengantuk, ia bersidekap dan memerhatikan dua makhluk wanita di depannya dengan saksama. Mereka berdua terus saja membahas masalah wanita, ia tidak mengerti dan tidak mau tahu pula, ia hanya ingin tidur sekarang juga.

"Kau harus menghajar mereka, _shannaro_!"

Sakura tampak begitu semangat, sepertinya harapan Sasuke terwujud masihlah lama.

Kalau begini, Sasuke jadi ingin anak laki-laki, yang dapat ia monopoli sendiri, seperti halnya yang dilakukan Sakura seharian ini. Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya, hari ini ulang tahunnya, dengan begitu Sakura akan memberinya jatah dan sembilan bulan kemudian ia tidak akan merana seperti sekarang ini.

 _Puk_.

Sarada menjatuhkan wajahnya di atas meja, sedangkan Sakura mengelus rambut hitam gadis itu dengan penuh sayang.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , gendong Sarada ke kamar, ya," pinta Sakura.

Tanpa perlu mengeluarkan kata, Sasuke bangkit dan menggendong putri kecil kesayangannya itu, Sakura pun mengikuti dari belakang. Rumah keluarga Uchiha itu berbentuk tanda tambah, di bagian depan terdiri dari halaman, kemudian ruang tamu dan setelahnya dapur (halaman belakang bersebelahan dengan dapur). Hanya ada dua kamar di rumah itu, di sisi kanan ruang tamu akan menyambungkan ke kamar Sasuke dan Sakura, sementara sisi lainnya adalah kamar Sarada. Pada tempat itulah yang menjadi tujuan Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang.

Pintu kamar Sarada berwarna putih dengan sebuah gambar lingkaran kuning yang memiliki sepasang mata dan mulut membentuk huruf o. Sakura membuka pintu itu, lalu Sasuke masuk, kemudian menaruh Sarada di atas ranjangnya. Dengan sigap, Sakura menyelimuti tubuh putrinya sampai menutupi dada gadis itu.

Sakura beranjak menghampiri sakelar lampu di sebelah pintu kamar mandi Sarada, ia mematikan lampu di kamar itu, menyisakan satu lampu kecil yang tertempel di dinding dekat tempat tidur. " _Oyasuminasai,_ Sarada," ucap Sakura.

Begitu Sasuke selesai mengecup kening Sarada, ia dan Sakura keluar dari sana. Mereka mampir sebentar ke dapur untuk mengambil kado Sasuke dari Sarada yang tergeletak di atas meja, barulah menuju kamar mereka tercinta.

Setelah Sasuke dan Sakura berbaring di tempat tidur, Sakura menyuruhnya membuka kado berwarna biru itu. Sebelumnya kado itu mereka letakkan di nakas selagi mengganti pakaian dengan piyama. Karena Sakura menyuruh, Sasuke pun mengambil kado itu, di bawah ikatan pita merah besarnya terdapat secarik kertas, Sasuke mengambilnya.

'Aku tidak tahu isinya apa, Kakashi- _jiisan_ yang membungkusnya. Semoga Papa suka.'

Sasuke pun menarik simpul pita merah besar itu, lalu membuka tutup kotak kado tersebut. Hal pertama yang Sasuke lihat adalah buku bersampul oranye. Ia mengerling pada Sakura, istrinya sudah bersemu merah.

"Dasar," sebal Sakura, ia sudah hafal buku apa itu. Lekas ia ambil kotak kado dengan buku oranye yang masih di dalamnya dan menaruhnya lagi di nakas.

"Sakura."

"Ya, Suamiku?" Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung, tatapan suaminya seolah mengirim sinyal : beri aku sesuatu.

"Itu―"

"O ya, kau ingin kado dariku, ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk, ia anggap Sakura mengerti yang ia inginkan sejak tadi.

Dengan senyum tersungging, Sakura mengambil sebuah amplop dari bawah bantalnya. "Ini dia kadoku." Ia menyerahkan itu pada Sasuke.

Ketika Sasuke membuka amplop itu, ia mendapat stik dengan dua garis merah.

"Selamat, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura mengelus perutnya yang masih tampak rata. "Usianya dua minggu, tapi aku merasa ada yang berbeda, karena itu kita jangan berbuat 'itu' dulu, ya. _Feeling_ -ku kali ini kembar, kalau tidak memastikannya dulu dan melakukan 'itu', aku bisa pendarahan pada bagian 'itu'." Sakura memasang _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

Sasuke tak mampu berkedip. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Sambil menahan ngilu di bagian bawahnya, Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Sakura kemudian memeluknya. "Tidur."

Diam-diam Sakura tersenyum lebar.

.

.

Kado dari Tuhan adalah hidupku.

Kado dari putriku adalah buku.

Kado dari istriku adalah calon anakku.

Kado yang paling kuinginkan adalah terus bersama keluargaku.

.

.

Sepenggal kisah lainnya :

Ada hari di mana Sarada libur dari Akademi, Sakura cuti karena kehamilannya dan Sasuke tidak mendapat misi.

Sakura sudah selesai mandi, ia keluar dari kamarnya, mencari sang putri dan suaminya. Ia tak mendapati mereka di mana pun, namun ada sebuah pesan tertempel pada pintu kulkas.

'Mama, Papa mengajakku memancing, kami pergi sehari saja. Jaga dirimu. Sarada.'

Setelah membacanya, Sakura mendengus, sejak ia hamil lagi, Sasuke sering mengajak Sarada pergi melakukan kegiatan khas anak lelaki dengan alasan kalau sedang mengidam.

"Che, aku juga punya anak kembar untuk diajak berbelanja."

Seandainya anak kembar itu terlahir sebagai laki-laki, maka mereka akan menjadi pemuda yang mengerti kegiatan khas anak perempuan.

Selesai.

.

.

 _ **Story's words**_ : 2724

 _ **A/N**_ : Hai, terima kasih ya sudah membaca sampai sini, saya harap kamu, iya kamu yang sedang baca, menyukainya. Bagaimana nih tanggapanmu?

Sampai jumpa lagi,

Tsumugi


End file.
